Secret Santa
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Aang got Katara and Katara got Aang, what do you think will happen? A lot of romance and a whole lot of KATAANG! R'N'R rating may change. Chapter 17:I'm sorry Aang..... should I make a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Secret Santa**_

It was near Christmas time at school and every year we hold a secret Santa thing; Everyone hates it, except, the people who hook up after.

Right now everyone was getting a card that said the person that they will be getting a present for. After everyone got theirs they opened it and some groans and yells were heard.

Katara was the one who groaned, she got Aang, the most cutes boy in school, but one of the _POPULARS. _They will never hook up after this, but what she didn't know is that got her and he was the one who sighed in relief, at least he didn't get Azula, again.

They bell just rang for lunch but the teacher stopped them. "During lunch write a note to the person and put it on their desk without anyone knowing. Go to lunch!" Mr. Pakku said. Everyone walked out of the class.

Katara told her friends that she was going to the bathroom, but she really wasn't.

"So who'd you get?" said Sokka to Suki. "I'm not telling you." "Let me guess, it's my cousin, Hahn, right?" said Sokka crossing his arms. "Actually……I'm not telling you." said Suki walking to the cafeteria, smirking, with Toph.

"Damn bitch." Sokka whispered to himself. He than ran to Suki and Toph.

Katara walked through the halls holding a binder and a piece of paper on it. Katara sighed. "Man! I can't think of anything!" Katara said slapping her forehead. She looked at her watch, "I still have twenty more minutes, I can do this." Katara started walking again. Then she just smashed heads with someone. She fell to the floor and groaned rubbing her head, and so did the other person.

"Hey! Watch where you go-" The teen cut himself off when he looked at the person he bumped into. "Hi." says the teen. Katara looked up and blushed a little. "Hi, look, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Katara said.

"No, no. It's my fault, I have to watch where I'm going." says the teen getting up. He helped her up and let got of her hand, the teen bent down and picked up her stuff for her.

"Here, sorry about bumping into you." He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his _BLACK _hair. Katara smiled again, "It's okay, I'm Katara." "Nice to meet you, Katara. I'm-" "I know who you are, your in all of my classes."

"Oh, hey. Well, I have to go, maybe I'll see you around." said the teen waling away. "Hey, you will." says Katara going back to the letter.

Once she was don't with the letter and went into Mr. Pakku's class, luckily he wasn't here. Katara walked I and placed the letter on Aang's desk. She looked at her desk to see no letter yet. Katara sighed and headed for lunch. When she was walking out she bumped into the kid again.

"Sorry, again." says the kid. "NP." Katara says before walking pasts him. He smiled then walked into the class, he placed the letter on her desk and walked out. He hopped he didn't just give away that he was giving her a present for the secret Santa thing.

He walked out only for the bell to ring, he walked back in and saw a letter in his desk, he picked up the letter, sat down, then opened it. It said:

_**Well, I don't really know what to say except that I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out who it is. Well Bye for now, and hope that I get to talk to you again. **_

_**From : Anonymous**_

He looked at the bottom of the letter to see a picture, the Korean symbol for water. He smiled, he knew a few people who loved the color blue, and loved water, but this one he never met before.

Katara looked at her letter, it said:

_**So, how are you? I'm fine if your wondering. I heard that you hate me, or loath me, choose one.**_

Katara laughed at that. Aang looked over at her and say her laughing, he smiled and blushed. He turned back to his letter and heard someone walking up to him, he looked to see Zuko reading over his shoulder, "So Katara got you." He stated.

"What?" Aang says. "She wrote the exact same one for me last year." "Who'd you get?" said Aang. Zuko whispered who he got in his ear. "Damn, you live with her and know you have to get her a present, maybe after you might started having sex with her." Aang said before started to laugh like crazy. Zuko slapped him in the head.

"Shut up. I'm not going to get her anything, I didn't even right her a letter." "Let me see your letter." Zuko handed Aang his letter. Aang skimmed over it. Aang jaw dropped. "What?! Who is it?!" Zuko yelled. Aang handed the letter back, "You really want to know?" said Aang looking at Zuko. Zuko nodded. "Okay……Suki." says Aang turning back to Katara.

"Oh………So you got Katara and Katara got you, you'll have her laid by the day of Christmas." said Zuko before he walked away.

_**Just was wondering, when your brother finds out that I'm your secret Santa……..PLEASE DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!!!!!!!!!**_

Katara laughed again and looked at Aang, he was staring at the drawing she drew. She smiled and set the card down. She sighed and the last bell rang, she picked up her stuff and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Katara logged onto her web sight to see a new member. Katara looked at the new member which was logged onto, Airboy was talking to Sokka (MASG) and Zuko (ScarFace). She went into the chat room they were using and looked at everything they wrote, It was about their secret santa.

_**ScarFace: **_**Yo! Airboy……Looks like you got IceQueen. **

_**MASG: **_**What!? Please tell me that Airboy didn't get ****_MY _sister!?**

_**Airboy: **_**It's not like I choose her! I get her and she got me! What's so bad about that!?**

_**MASG: **_**You might make her get laid!!!!!!! By you!!!! Your just 14!!!!! **

_**Airboy: **_**Look!!! I'm not going to lay her!!! I'm just going to give her, her present and talk a little. And it's not like you never laid ****_MY _sister.**

_**MASG: **_**Okay, you got me, what will I have to do to make you ****_NOT _tell the whole school about me having sex with Suki?**

_**ScarFace: **_**Let Aang lay her -laughs-.**

_**Airboy: **_**Jackass, no! Just let me talk to her, with out any of you being near us!**

Katara butted in after this.

_**IQ logged on**_

_**IQ: **_**Hey guess, I see you guys became friends with Airboy fast.**

_**MASG: **_**Yup -snickers-**

_**IQ: **_**What's so funny?**

**Scarface: We'll leave you two alone. Come on MeatandSarcasmguy. **

**Scarface logged off.**

**MASG logged off.**

Sokka and Zuko were actually not logged on but they were still watching what Aang and Katara were writing.

_**IQ: Soooooooooooooo………..What were you guys talking about?**_

_**Airboy: Nothing really, just………you.**_

_**IQ: -Blushes- That so sweet. Look…..I know this is a little, more like a lot, forward but…………Would you like to got out with me? You know when all of this secret Santa stuff is over with.**_

_**Airboy:……..**_

_**IQ: I'll take that as a n-**_

_**Airboy: Yes! I mean sure.**_

"KATARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka yelled.

_**IQ: I have to go apparently my brother was watching what we wrote, see you tomorrow at school. **_

_**IQ LOGGED OFF.**_

_**Airboy: -dreamy- bye.**_

_**Airboy logged off.**_

"Sokka!" "Shut up!" "But Sokka, Aang's not going to do anything! We're just going out on a date, that's it!" Katara yelled. "I don't care! He's still going to lay you!" "Well, what if I lay him?!" Katara yelled back. Sokka froze.

"What….did….you…..just…..say?" "I said, what if I laid him?"


	3. Chapter 3

-1"If you lay him I'll kill you!" Sokka yelled. "And him!" Sokka finished. "Your lucky I don't tell dad about you having sex with Airboy's sister!" Katara says while smirking. "Fine, go on a date! I don't care!" Sokka said before walking up to his room.

Sokka slammed the door behind him and picked up his cell. "Zuko, meet me at the mall, and bring Aang. I have a plan." said Sokka smirking. "I already know what this twisted plan is going to lead to but, I'm in. Meet you at Hot Topic with Aang. Bye." said Zuko before handing his cell up.

Zuko walked down the stairs and bumped into Azula and Mai. "Where are you going?!" said Azula. "To Jin's, now leave me alone." said Zuko walking past them. "No your not." said Azula. Zuko turned to her. "Why not?" said Zuko crossing his arms.

"Dads home." said Azula smirking. "I don't care. He's not the boss of me." said Zuko walking down the stairs. He walked to the door and hesitated. He could feel a pair of eye's burning his soul. Zuko opened the door and walked out. He shut the door behind him and started running to Aang's house.

--------------------------------

"Katara! I'm going to Hot Topic!" Sokka yelled from outside. "Why are you going there!? I thought you hated gothic stuff!?" Katara yelled back. "I'm meeting Zuko there!" "That explains it." Katara said. "Well be home before 11!" Katara yelled.

"Yes mother!" Sokka yelled back before walking out the door. Katara looked at the clock, it was 7:59.

"Finally! I thought it would never come on!" Katara said before turning on Avatar. It was the season finally of book 2.

------------------------------------

"Aang meet me outside." Zuko said over his cell. "Why?" said Aang. "Sokka wants to talk to us about something." said Zuko before hanging up his cell. Aang sighed and walked out of his room. "Suki! I'm going to go meet Zuko and Sokka! See ya!" Aang yelled before a ran out the door.

-------------------------------------

It's been an hour and Sokka went over the plan with Zuko, Aang fell asleep during this stupid meeting. "You know the plan?" said Sokka. Zuko nodded and looked at Aang. "But remind me why you don't want them together?" said Zuko.

"Aang is the most coolest and popularest guy in school!" Sokka said. "There's no such word as-" "I don't care, just help me break them up!" Sokka stated. "Fine, but can I stay at your place tonight? Mai's sleeping over and I really don't want to be near her." "Why don't you want to be near her? She's Goth your Emo, perfect match." said Sokka before he started laughing.

Sokka's laughing woke Aang up. "Is the meeting over?!" Aang yelled. "No, we need to finish it at my place." said Sokka. Aang and Zuko nodded and followed Sokka to his car.

-----------------------------------

Katara turned off the TV after the show was over. "And know I have to wait till September _NEXT YEAR _to watch the new avatar coming out." said Katara leaning back on her bed. She looked her radio and looked at the ceiling.

She closed her eyes and day dreamed about what her date would be like but was interrupted by someone waling into her room, she didn't open her eye's because she already knew how it was. "Hey, Sokka, Zuko…..Aang?" Katara shot up in bed and saw Sokka, Zuko, and Aang. "What are you two doing here?" said Katara.

Sokka pulled Katara up and walked her into a closet. Katara just stood there looking dumb found before Aang was shoved in my Sokka. "Look me and Zuko made a bet and we want to see who will win. I bet you two couldn't last 3 minutes in a closet that's locked, he said that you two would last un till you naked. We want to see who wins." said Sokka before he closed the door and locked it.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Katara blushed and walked up to the door, she tried the knob but Sokka was actually smart enough to remember to lock it. Katara sighed and turned to where she thinks Aang was. "He was smart enough to remember to lock the door." Katara said before she sat down and leaned on the door. Aang sat next to her.

"What do you want to do?" said Aang before a pair of lips were pressed onto his. "What we're suppose to do." said Katara before kissing his again. Aang kissed her back and started rubbing his toung on the bottom of her lip for entry into her mouth. Katara opened her mouth and let Aang's toung explore her mouth.

---------------------------------

Sokka and Zuko's ears were pressed against the door. "Hah! You owe me!" said Zuko before he walked away. Sokka pulled Zuko back to the door. "Listen, theirs more." Sokka said. Zuko pressed his ear to the door and made a gagging sound.

"I thought Mai kissing me was gross, but it sounds like they're torturing an animal in their." said Zuko before he ran for it. Sokka ran into the bath room and gagged into the toilet. Sokka walked back down stairs and sat on the couch next to Zuko. "I'm emotionally scarred for life." said Zuko. "Now you have two scars. But I have four." said Sokka.

"Four?" said Zuko looking at him. "Three on my back from Suki's nails digging into me, and the thing I just heard moaning and groaning in pleasure. _**WAIT!!!!!" **_Sokka said before he ran upstairs and opened the closet door. He screamed like a little girl and slammed the door shut.

"Zu-Zuk-Zuko!" Sokka yelled. Zuko groaned and walked upstairs. "What?" said Zuko. "You won the bet so…..you break them apart." said Sokka pulling him to the door. Zuko skid to a stop a few feet from the door. No way!"


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Some of you thought that Aang and Katara were having sex but they weren't. They were just making out in their under cloths. I think, my sister wrote the last 2 chapters so I'll have to find out later.**

"No way man!!! I'm not going to look at that!" Zuko yelled. "I don't care!" Sokka says pushing Zuko closer to the door. Zuko turned and started pushing Sokka closer to the door. Sokka yelped and turned and started pushing Zuko.

---------------------------

Katara got up. "You think they stopped?" said Sokka. Zuko shrugged and Sokka opened the door, no one was their. "Ummm…………Where'd they go?" said Sokka. Zuko walked to him and looked inside. "Ummmm……Their either invisible or they were never in there." They closed the closet then heard laughing, they walked to Katara's room, where they heard the laughing coming from, and opened the door. Katara was on the computer and Aang was laying on her bed sleeping.

Sokka's mouth opened. "But….you…..he……closet…….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sokka yelled before running out of the room. "Mind telling me what happened?" said Zuko. Katara looked at him and smirked.

"Oh……..How'd you get out of the closet?" said Zuko. "We were never in the closet." "But, I saw you and Aang doing….whatever you were doing." "You and Sokka fell asleep after you got home." said Katara turning to the now awake Aang.

"Aang! I thought you laid Katara!?" Zuko yelled.

"What are you talking about? After we came into Katara's room you two passed out for some reason and Katara and I brought you down stairs to sleep on the couch." said Aang trying hide a smirk.

"But…..groans….moans…………Sokka!!!!" Zuko yelled. "Leave me alone!!! I didn't dream what I heard or saw!!!" Sokka yelled from downstairs.

"Look, what you heard or saw actually happened, we're just playing a trick on Sokka," said Katara.

"So don't blow it!" Aang said.

"So, you really did…..lay her?" said Zuko. "Hell, no!" Aang yelled. "I'm just fourteen! Not sixteen!" Katara and Aang yelled.

"Look, just don't ever do that when I'm around, and I'm serious." said Zuko walking out.

Katara smiled and turned back to Aang, "You know, since your popular, you can't date me." said Katara looking away. "I would turn into a geek if that was the only way I could date you." said Aang smirking.

Katara got up and walked over to him. "That is the sweetest think a nerd ever said to me." Katara kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks…..Hey!" Aang said. Katara just laughed and pushed Aang off the bed. "Now, get out I need to change." Katara said.

"Oh come on!" Aang whined. "Fine, you can stay but I'm changing somewhere else." said Katara getting her cloths and walking to her bath room.

Aang sighed. "She's teasing you, isn't she." said Zuko at the door after Katara went into the bathroom. "No." said Aang looking at the door Katara went through. Just then he heard the shower go on.

"Okay, she is." said Aang smirking. "I know a way you could tease her back." said Zuko smirking. "If it means laying her…….sure." said Aang. "No!" said Zuko.

Aang's mouth opened. "That's the first time I ever heard you say no to me laying some one."

"I know……Tease her back." said Zuko walking away. Aang thought about it and made an evil little laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Aang thought about what Zuko said then had an idea. He walked down stairs to see Sokka holding a plunger and trying to suck out the _BAD DREAM/SIGHT _out of his head. Zuko was just on the floor laughing his head of at what Sokka was doing.

Aang chuckled, he walked over to Zuko, grabbed him, and pulled him up stairs. "What do I need to do to get Katara jealous?" said Aang.

"Date my sister again, she's get out of the house more often." Aang glared at him. "Yeah, and I'll move to Japan and change my name to Zuko! Any good idea's?!" Aang yelled. "Okay, look here's the plan."

---------------------------------------------------

Katara walked out of the bathroom, she had a blue tang top on and a pair of blue jeans. She walked down stairs to see Sokka plunging his head.

"Ummmm…..Sokka…..I'm not even going to ask." said Katara before she walked out in the backyard. She walked over to the grass and sat down on it, just staring at the stars. She leaned back only to feel her leaning on someone's chest.

"So how are you?" said Katara. "Good." said Aang. Aang smirked and looked down at her. "Your beautiful." Aang said. Katara blushed and looked up and kissed Aang, when she opened her eye's she saw Zuko holding her and Aang behind him talking for him.

Katara pushed Zuko off her and glared at the two. "What are you two doing!?" Katara yelled. Zuko and Aang looked at each other then fell to the floor laughing. Katara growled and ran to her room.

"Your such hoers!" Katara yelled then slammed the door shut. She locked the door then fell on her bed crying in her pillow.

---------------------------------------

Aang stopped laughing and looked Katara's bedroom window, no lights on, all he could hear was crying. Aang got up and hit Zuko in the head.

"Ouch!" Zuko yelled

"That was the worst thing you ever made me do, besides not taking your sister out on a date!" Aang yelled.

"That's just the beginning of the plan, the next part is that you two drink a lot of beer." said Zuko getting up.

"No!" Aang yelled, "I'm going to see if she's okay." said Aang walking away.

"Part two in action." Zuko whispered and started for the door.

-----------------------------

Aang ran up to Katara's room and tried to open it. "Katara please open the door." Aang said.

"Go away! I never want to talk to you again!" Katara yelled from inside the door.

"Katara please, Zuko made me do it!" Aang said.

"I don't care, you still made me kiss him!" Katara yelled back and threw a pillow at the door. Aang sighed and walked back down stairs, Sokka and Zuko were standing in front of the stairs waiting for him. Sokka and Zuko had their arms crossed and had a eye brow sticking up.

"What?" said Aang. "Back window." said Sokka. Aang looked dumbfound my that but when into the back yard to see Katara staring at the stars, her window closed but she still looked beautiful.

------------------------------

Katara sighed and turned away from the window, she looked at her computer and looked at the clock. She sighed again and walked to her bed. She wiped away some tears that fell and put her head in her pillow.

------------------------------

Aang picked up some pebbles and started throwing them at her window.

------------------------------

Katara picked her head up when she heard something hit her window. _Their it is again. _Katara got up and went to her window, she looked down only to see Aang throwing pebbles at it.

Katara groaned and opened her window. "What do you want!?" Katara yelled.

-----------------------------

Sokka got Katara's room key from the top of the door and unlocked her door without her knowing. Sokka nodded to Zuko, who ran down the stairs and watched what Aang and Katara were talking about.

-----------------------------

"Katara, Katara, let down your hair!" Aang yelled. Katara groaned, "You still use those stupid pickup lines!?" Katara yelled back. "Okay, how about this: Violets are red, Roses are blue, Please come down and kiss me, PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Aang yelled.

Katara laughed a little and looked down at Aang. "Like a said before….you would have to become a nerd if you wanted to date me." said Katara smirking.

Aang tucked in his shirt, pulled his pants to his stomach, and took out Sokka's glasses.

"Nerd enough for you?" said Aang. Katara started to laugh like crazy and soon fell out of the window. Katara started screaming and was caught in Aang's arms.

Katara's arms here around Aang's neck and Aang's arms her under her. Katara blushed and looked at Aang, she started laughing again. She fell out of Aang's arms laughing like crazy and rolling around the ground.

Aang un tucked his shirt, pulled his pants back in it's original spot, and took Sokka's reading glasses off.

"Their, theirs nothing to laugh about know." said Aang crossing his arms. Katara looked at him and started laughing again.

Aang looked at Zuko and Zuko shrugged. "Katara? You okay?" said Aang bending down next to her.

"What did you get her for Christmas man! Laughing gas?!" Zuko said before starting to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine Aang, it's just…….That lame poem…….and the white and nerdy look!" Katara yelled. Aang groaned and helped Katara up.

"Look….I'm sorry about that stupid prank." said Aang.

"I already knew you were going to do it." said Katara smirking.

"What!?" Aang yelled. "Aang! You just got pranked!" Sokka and Zuko yelled from inside the house.

"So…….you were planning to tease me?" said Aang. Katara nodded. "And it worked like a charm." said Katara before walking past Aang.

Aang grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "So, you planned all of this, ever since I fell asleep at the mall?" said Aang smirking.

Katara nodded. Aang let go of her. "So, you want me?" said Aang. "What?!" Katara said.

"You made a plan and that plan involved me making out with you in a closet-smirking-……Face it…." Aang said.

Aang leaned next to her ear. "You want me." Aang whispered before walking away. Aang's breath on her ear made her shiver. Aang walked back inside and sat on the couch.

Katara blushed and looked down. _I do want Aang….._Katara looked up. "And I know what to get him for Christmas." said Katara smirking.

------------------------------------

_**December 2nd, 2006**_

Aang woke up on the couch and looked around to see Sokka talking in his sleep about eating meat…………….or something about Suki taking his seal jerky?

Aang laughed a little and looked at Zuko, he was sleeping and…..making out with a pillow!? Aang yelped when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

Katara placed her hand over his mouth. "Do you want to wake the MASG or Scarface?" Katara whispered in his ear. Aang smirked and looked at her.

"I know you still want me." Aang crossed his arms. "Yeah, and you don't want me?" said Katara smirking. Aang stayed silent.

"Come on, I want to go swimming." said Katara dragging him to their backyard.

"But I didn't bring my swimming trunks." said Aang finally being let go.

"Go in your boxers for all I care." said Katara while taking her towel off.

Aang's mouth fell to the floor when he saw what Katara was wearing. She was wearing a blue and black bikini top and a blue and black bikini bottom.

Aang turned away and blushed. He looked back at the house to see Zuko and Sokka fighting. Zuko was trying to make Aang lay her in a pool and trying to not get Sokka in the way of it.

Aang looked back at Katara who was already in the pool. Aang took of his shirt and dived in. Aang came back up and looked around. Katara was no where in sight. He looked behind him only to be kiss by Katara.

Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and Aang wrapped his arms around her waist.

----------------------------------------------

Sokka punched Zuko in the face, and Zuko kicked him in the his nuts. Sokka held his nuts while some tears fell out of his eye's. "That'll leave a bruise." said Zuko throwing Sokka on the couch.

"Zuko! You are so dead!" Sokka yelled before getting up and grabbing a chair, he threw the chair at Zuko, who ducked and the chair broke the door. Zuko ran out of the door and Sokka following him.

Sokka jumped on Zuko who landed in the pool with Sokka.

Aang and Katara broke apart and looked at Sokka and Zuko fight, blood started getting in the pool.

"Let me go!" Zuko yelled. "Not until you pay for what you've done." said Sokka punching him on his scar. "What did I do!?" Zuko yelled while trying to get out of his grip.

"Making me agree to this stupid plan!" Sokka yelled. "What?!" Zuko yelled. "I didn't-" "Enough!" Aang yelled. Sokka and Zuko looked at him, Sokka was pulling Zuko's hair and trying to drown him, Zuko was swarming around under water trying to get air in his lungs.

"Let got of Zuko." said Katara. Sokka sighed and let got of Zuko. Zuko shot up and started breathing heavily. "You Bitch!" Zuko yelled.

He jumped on Sokka and began to drown him. "Ha Ha! How you like me now!?" Zuko yelled. Sokka did a flip under water and Zuko fell in the water with Sokka now drowning him.

"Ha! In your face ScarFace!" Sokka yelled before Zuko kicked the back of his head.

----------------------------------------------

Aang and Katara shared a glance and looked back at the fighting boy's. "Want some food?" said Katara looking at Aang. Aang nodded and Katara and Aang excited the pool.

Aang and Katara walked into the house, Katara went the basement and got a gun out and walked back outside, she threw the gun in the pool and said, "Here kill anyone is you need to."

Katara walked back inside and heard the gun go off, she looked back to see Sokka and Zuko now out of the pool, but still fighting. Katara walked in and looked at Aang who was just sitting on the couch.

"So what do you want to eat?" said Katara. "Let's see? Do you have anything tall, tan, and curvy?" said Aang smirking and looking at Katara.

Katara blushed and walked behind the couch. She hugged Aang from behind him and nibbled on his ear. "You know I'm always open for you." Katara whispered.

Aang looked at her and started kissing her. Aang broke the kiss and jumped over he couch. Aang and Katara started kissing again and soon they fell to the floor. She leaned back into the kiss. Although, this time, it was Aang's turn to lead. Once they were kissing again, he rolled over so he was on top, and it was he who made his way into her mouth, his tongue gently moving across the soft flesh on the inside of her lips. Katara shivered a little.

Aang was now running on in instinct, letting what he wanted guide him in what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and vigorously pressed his body against hers further to deepen the contact, and started letting his tongue move around hers. He began to move his hand down Katara waist, and down to her legs, and then come up again to rest on her butt, only to give it a gentle squeeze.

_Wow, this is incredible!_ Aang and Katara thought.

When he did this, Katara let out what sounded like a combination of a gasp and a moan. Aang pulled back and started panting, so did Katara. "That…….was……amazing." Aang and Katara said.

"It doesn't have to end." said Aang smirking. Katara smiled. "Weren't we suppose to go to school today?" said Katara. "I don't give a fuck." said Aang. "Neither do I." said Katara.

At this, they leaned towards each other in unison. They kissed softly and gently, almost chaste, just lovingly and caringly. As they prolonged the kiss they also got more fervent and agitated, releasing all of the 'mood' that had been held up until then. As the kiss started becoming more passionate and Katara started becoming more animated, Aang realized that he had never been the leader, he always let Katara start them off and then Aang would catch up later. Not tonight. Tonight he felt like taking the dominant role. He lightly ran his tongue along the contours of her upper lip, pleading for further access to her. Katara parted her lips slightly; just enough so Aang could slip his tongue into her mouth. She was startled to find Aang being so take-charge, but there was something… exciting about it.

As soon as Katara parted her lips, Aang moved in and remembered how well she had reacted to him gently running his tongue along the soft, sensitive flesh of the inside of her lip. He tried it again and was pleased when he felt her tremble in pleasure underneath him.

Aang rolled them over so Katara was on top. He repositioned his hands, one gently running his fingers through her hair, the other running up and down her side, mapping out the delicate curves of her stunning body.

Aang was done teasing her. He went straight for her tongue as soon as he relocated his hands. He attacked and dueled with her tongue in her mouth, wrapping his around hers, lightly strutting along hers, sometimes moving away, to not neglect the other parts of her mouth.

As he was making another pass at the soft tissue of Katara's inner lip, Aang seemed to hit a sensitive spot. Katara let out a mewling whimper. This was enough to knock Aang out of control of his body and his hormones took over the situation once more.

The hand that had been carefully running up and down her curves moved down to lay on her ass the other hand that was in her hair moved up to her head, firmly but gently pressing it against his.

Katara could also feel herself succumbing to the hormones governing her body's actions. All this closeness and intimacy… She felt both the physiological need and the physical need to return it with just as much heat and ferocity.

She placed one hand against his chest and the other hand on his head. At feeling Katara react to his touching in a positive fashion, his hormones begged and craved for more. He gently squeezed her ass and pushed her closer to him, listening for any more of the delightful moans and squeals she was producing.

Their mouths' opened and closed in unison as they continued to chase this continuously heightening pleasure. Aang started to rub Katara's ass gently and she threw her head back in the unexpected pleasure that this produced.

With Katara pulled away, Aang began to rain a fluttery of opened-mouth kisses down her face, to her neck, down to her collarbone and beginning to head lower… The hand that was on her butt had slowly made its way to her bikini bottom…Katara hissed in pleasure as soon as Aang had made his way down to her neck.

She felt him gently pulling at her bottoms and pulled back slowly to look at him in the face. "I don't think we should go this far, not yet." said Katara backing away slowly. Aang sighed but nodded, he heard a gun go off and shot up with Katara.

Katara and Aang ran outside to see Zuko holding the gun to Sokka's neck. They have been fighting for like an hour now, "Okay, okay…..you win Zuko……you win." said Sokka.

Zuko laughed and threw the gun to the side. "You thought I was actually going to kill you?" said Zuko. Sokka nodded while Zuko let go.

"Man, I don't want to kill my best friend, besides I wouldn't be able to have sex with your girls….oops." _**"YOU WHAT!?" **_ Sokka yelled.

Sokka jumped for the gun and pointed it at Zuko. "Sokka!" Katara yelled. Sokka looked at Katara, mouth opened, eye's widened and gun fell to the floor.

Zuko looked behind him, eye's widened and jaw fell to the floor. Aang looked at Sokka and Zuko then at Katara. His jaw fell to the floor, tongue falling out of his mouth, eye's widened, and blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko's eye's widened and mouth dropped. Aang looked at Sokka and Zuko then at Katara. His jaw fell to the floor, tongue falling out of his mouth, blushed, and eye's widened. He stepped in front of Katara.

"Nothing to see here, go back to your gory fight." Aang's voice cracked while he said this. He backed up with Katara backing up behind him.

Aang slammed the door and didn't look at Katara. "I'm just wondering, when you said lets take things slow, or something like that, did you include mauling you?" Aang blushed while saying this.

"No, I didn't but what are you talking about? And why aren't you looking at me?" said Katara crossing her arms. "Look at your self." said Aang. Katara looked down to see her Bikini top gone. "Shit!" Katara yelled. Katara ran up stairs into her room and took out a T-shirt. She put it on and looked at the clock. She remembers getting a letter a few weeks about her dad coming home for Christmas. He's fighting in the Iraq war.

She walked back down starts to see Aang leaning on the door and trying to keep to closed because after Sokka seeing what Katara was wearing, he wants to kill Aang instead of Zuko.

Katara giggled and walked over to Aang who blushed when he looked a her.

"Open the door." said Katara. "No way! Are you crazy!" Aang yelled. "Yes I am, and if I wasn't you wouldn't be my boyfriend." said Katara crossing her arms.

"Hmmm……No, I still would." said Aang smirking. Katara smiled and walked closer to him. Her lips were inches away from his.

Aang drop of sweat fell off of the side of Aang's head.

Katara moved to Aang's ear. "Open the door and their will be the biggest surprise you will ever get on Christmas." Katara whispered in Aang's ear.

Aang whispered back, "And like I don't know what it is?" "You don't, and you'll be very embarrassed."

Aang gulped but opened the door. Sokka was leaning on the door before it opened so he fell face first on the hard tile floor. "Told you, you wouldn't get hurt." said Katara walking away.

Sokka groaned and looked up. "I wouldn't go to bed if I were you." Sokka threatened. Aang shrieked and ran to where Katara was. Zuko walked in but fell on top of Sokka.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Sokka groaned and plopped his head face first on the floor. Sokka groaned and again and looked at Zuko. "Why are you still on me?"

Zuko got off and kicked Zuko in the head. "I'm still going to be doing your girls." Sokka just smirked. "Did Jin ever tell you that she never only had sex with you?" "You didn't." "I did." "Well I still made more girls pregnant then you." Zuko started running when Sokka's face turned red with anger.

"**YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" **Sokka yelled. "At least I can die with pride with having sex with more then one girl!" Zuko yelled back while running into Katara's room.

When he opened the door he screamed like a little school girl and fainted. When Sokka ran in the room, well he did the same thing. What they saw was never to be seen by anyone except the people who were doing it. Aang and Katara were……were…….were…..I can't even say it……..It's to disgusting to say.

---------(3 HOURS LATER)---------------

Sokka groaned and rubbed his head. He looked around to see Aang and Katara beside him.

"Sokka? Are you okay!?" Katara said. "yeh aratak." said Sokka.

Katara and Aang looked at each other then at the now awake Zuko. "haey aratak, uoy dial mih! Uoy og lrig." Zuko said like he was drunk.

"What are you two saying?" said Aang. "I dias, doog boj gniyal reh ekil taht!" Aang blushed, but Katara didn't get what he was saying.

Katara looked at Aang and saw him blushing. "He didn't just say what he always wants you to do to me….did he?" Katara wondered.

Aang tried to laugh it off. Katara blushed but said, "Aang didn't lay me! We were watching Avatar and we fell asleep in each others arms!" Sokka looked at Aang and punched him. "Your such a jackass!" Sokka yelled.

"I can speak!" Sokka yelled in joy. "Yraoh rof uoy chtib." Zuko said while sitting up. "You just jealous because I sound like a rock star." said Sokka smirking.

When they were about to fight again someone knocked on the door. Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and Aang stared at it. Katara got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She said. "It's Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, now open this damn door!" Azula yelled. Zuko shot up and ran upstairs, he ran back down. "Esealp t'nod llet reh m'I ereh." said Zuko.

Katara understood what he said, nodded, and opened the door while Zuko ran upstairs. "What do you want?" Katara hissed.

"Where's Zuko?" said Mai putting a hand on the door. "How should I know." said Katara. "He came here yesterday." said Ty Lee. "Yeah but he went with _Sokka _not _Katara_." said Katara.

"Tell me where Zuko is or we'll pound you." said Azula putting her fist in Katara's face. Katara just smirked. "Do you really want to do that?" said Katara.

"Yes," smirks. "I really do." said Azula before she punched Katara's face, Katara duck and let the 3 bitches come in. Once they saw Sokka and Aang walking toward them, they backed down.

"Look if you see Zuko, just tell him that he's going to die when he gets home." said Azula before she walked out of the door with Mai.

Ty Lee looked at Sokka and smirked. "Bye cutie." said Ty lee before she cart wheeled out. Sokka shrieked and hide behind Aang after she said that.

Katara got up while Zuko walked down. "sknaht." said Zuko. Katara glared at him. "You almost cost me my face!" Katara yelled while slamming the door and locking it.

"I ydaerla tsol ym ecaf!" Zuko yelled back. "Well if you did lose your face you wouldn't be talking!" Katara yelled back while walking to him.

Aang and Sokka just stared at the……_fight?_

--------5 hours later--------

Aang and Sokka were sitting on the couch, Sokka sleeping and Aang watching the 2 teens fight.

"Well, you're a bitch!" Zuko yelled.

"And you're a ni-" "Enough!" Aang yelled. "You've been fighting for 5 in a half hours, I don't know about you but I'm going home." said Aang walking to the door.

"Fine we'll stop fighting but Aang……can you stay with me during the night?" said Katara blushing.

Aang froze and looked at Katara blushing. Aang then looked at Zuko who had 2 thumbs up, and then at Sokka who was…..still sleeping.

"Sure, why not." said Aang walking back to the couch. He slipped and fell on something wet on the ground. He looked to see what he slipped on and blushed.

He picked it up and got up. "Ummm…Katara……I think I found your Bikini top." said Aang handing it to her. Katara froze and she blushed of embarrassment.

Zuko's eye's widened. Sokka shot up and screamed, "The Bikini Top of doom!" Everyone stared at him confused. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?" said Sokka. They all looked at each other and fell on the floor laughing.

"What?" said Sokka. After about 5 minutes they stopped laughing. Sokka walked to the phone. "Who you calling?" said Zuko getting up off the floor.

"Suki, why?" Sokka said while dialing Suki/Aang's home number. "Tell her that Zuko can't wait to make out with her again." said Zuko smirking.

"Why you little bitc-Hey Suki…….No I-I didn't mean you, look can you come over? I need to talk to you about something……important…….Oh, as long as Zuko isn't here."

Sokka stares at Zuko trying to pick a fight with Aang.

"Well he isn't so can you please come over?…..Okay, bye." Sokka hung up the phone and turned to Zuko, Aang, and Katara.

"We're going to be watching a movie, my choice." said Sokka smirking. Katara groaned. "But all you ever choose is movie's with sex in it." said Katara.

"I'll go with that." said Aang. Katara glared at him. "Or a good clean movie, heh?" said Aang backing down. "I'm inviting Jin then, we all get our own rooms and I call the closet, the most smallest place." said Zuko rubbing his hands together.

Katara threw a pillow at him. "Have sex in someone else's house!" Katara yelled. "Not sex! Just making out!" Zuko yelled. _Which leads to sex_, Zuko thought after that statement.

------------------------------

Aang and Katara were in Katara's room talking and once in a while making out for 20 minutes, Sokka and Suki were in Sokka's room doing who knows what and who would want to know?, Zuko and Jin were in the closet doing the same thing Sokka and Suki were doing, or they fell asleep naked, choose.

--------------------------------

Aang woke up to find Katara's sleeping form snuggled into his body. Her head close to his neck and her arms wrapped around his body. Aang blushed and looked at the clock. _Noon, _Aang thought.

He sighed and looked at Katara's sleeping form he looked around the room to see……..Sokka sleeping on the floor holding a…..bra? He looked next to Sokka to see Zuko holding Jin's thong.

Aang thought. He sighed and went back to sleep. 

--------2 minutes later---------

"GET OFF MY SISTER!!!!" Sokka yelled while yanking Aang off the bed and Katara with him. Katara groaned and looked up. "You will never trust anyone with me? Will you?" said Katara.

"I don't trust anyone." "Not even dad?" said Katara smirking and snuggling more into Aang. "Okay, so I do trust him."

"So how did you get Suki's bra?" said Aang putting his arms behind his head.

Sokka looked a his hand and screamed. Zuko pulled away the bra and yelled, "That's not Suki's, that's Jin's!" Sokka looked at Zuko's hand. "And that's Suki's thong!"

Sokka and Zuko glared at each other and started punching each other again.

"So….how'd you sleep?" said Katara. "Best I've sleep since I was born. Waking up to you beautiful face is all I need to make my day for the rest of my life." Aang smirked and kissed Katara.

"And that's all I need to make mine." Katara kissed Aang back and then it went to a full make out with 2 other people in the room and one of them was her brother but they Zuko ran out of the room to avoid Sokka, falling down the stairs in the prose's.

Sokka ran after him falling down the stairs, too. Aang and Katara shot up after hearing something break. They ran down to find Zuko punching the one under him, Sokka, on the now broken coffee table. Katara crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I swear….their fifteen and sixteen and they act two years old. But you act and smile like a pervert." said Katara smirking.

"Thanks…I think, and I do smile and think like a pervert, want to know why?" Katara nodded for interest. "Because I'm always near someone perverted."

Katara blushed a little. "Am I perverted?" said Katara looking at Aang. "No, you just take charge when were making out." said Aang.

Katara looked at Aang in a different perspective after hearing that. "The second time we ever made out you were taking charge." Katara smirked after seeing Aang's face go red.

"Man, for a teenaged boy you sure do blush a lot." Katara said before she kissed him. "You want to go swimming again?" said Aang.

Katara giggled. "Okay, make out then go swimming?" said Aang smiling a very perverted, but cute, smile. "Sure, why not."

-----------------------------------

Kiwi!!! 

Bet you can't guess what happens next!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Hey ya'll, guess what's going to happen in this chapter? I all know what you think what's going to happen but you will have to find out. A lot more chapters to come after this.**

**------------------------------------**

Katara and Aang jumped into the pool, splashing Zuko and Sokka, who stopped fighting. "Hey!" Zuko yelled. "Hey my ass!" Katara yelled back.

"Hahaha!!! You just got duped by your own sister!" Zuko laughed. Sokka growled and slapped him in the head.

"Shut up ScarFace." Sokka growled. "And proud to me one." said Zuko before he took a water gun out and started gunning Sokka.

"JackAss!!!" Sokka yelled before getting his water gun out and drenching him in water. Katara and Aang looked at each other, smirked, then took out the water guns they were hiding in the water.

Sokka and Zuko laughed while they got soaked to the skin with water.

-------------------(2 hours later)------------------------------

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko were laying on the floor, in the living room, sleeping. Katara woke up a few minutes later after someone else woke her up. Aang woke her up to tell her to follow him, he has a surprise for her.

Katara smiled and walked with Aang to the roof. Once at the edge of the roof Katara gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Aang it's….Aang it's-" Katara was cut off by Aang kissing her. "Katara, I love you…..ever since I first saw you at school, I thought you were the most beautiful girl, no woman I ever saw." said Aang while grabbing both of her hand with both of his and bringing them up to him chest.

"Aang I-I-I love you, too." Katara kissing Aang after saying this but cut off by the one….the only…..and I really mean only, thankfully…..

"Sokka!" Katara yelled in anger. "What?! You two just disappeared and I thought Zuko killed you two for pay back, but now that I know your alive I'll just be leaving." Sokka said before leaving.

Katara sighed before going back to kissing Aang. But their was another interruption and not the normal kind that happens when your about to kiss your knight in shining armor, it started raining.

Katara smiled and looked up, lightning, thunder, anything you could ask for, Katara ran inside with Aang, still holding hands. Aang and Katara walked back down stairs to see Sokka and Zuko putting in a DVD.

"Guess what we're going to watch?" said Zuko. "Emily Rose." She stated. "Yep, wait you knew?" said Sokka. "I have my sources." said Katara looking down at her and Aang's intertwined fingers.

Zuko made a gagging sound and Sokka's eye twitched. "Remind me why we support this relationship?" said Zuko referring to Sokka and him. "Because your friends and family." said Katara nodding her head.

Katara and Aang walked over to the couch and sat down when the movie started. Aang's arm were around Katara's shoulder and Katara laying her head on Aang's shoulder. Aang smiled at this but Sokka just threw the remote at him.

Zuko and Sokka sat in chairs and in the middle of the movie hid behind the couch, Katara held on to Aang on the scary and non scary parts, right now she just felt like making out with him for some reason.

She hugged Aang even tighter and Aang just smiled, the gory part was coming in like 4 seconds "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Katara screamed and hugged Aang eve tighter then before.

Aang even hid his face from this part. Sokka shut the TV off and came from behind the couch.

"Ma-May-Maybe we should finish the video tomorrow after school?" said Sokka. "Agreed." they all said. Aang looked at the time, "Suki's going to kill me if I go home this late." said Aang.

"You can stay here." said Katara while hiding a smirk. "Fair enough." said Aang. "What about you Zuko, your going to die if you go to your house." said Aang looking at him.

"I don't know." said Zuko looking down. "If you walk home you might get possessed by the DEVIL." said Sokka.

"Don't you mean Azula?" said Aang trying no to laugh. Zuko, Sokka, Aang, and Katara laughed after that statement.

------------------------------------------------

_**December 4th, 2006**_

Katara woke at 7:30 to the smell of breakfast. Katara got dressed and walked down stairs to see Sokka, Zuko, and Aang, already dressed and eating break fast.

Katara smiled and walked over to Aang and kissed him. "Morning." said Aang. "Ditto." said Katara walking over to Sokka, she kissed his forehead and walked past Zuko.

"What about my kiss?" said Zuko smirking. "You got your kiss two nights ago, deal wid' it." said Katara while sitting down next to Aang.

"So how was your night?" said Sokka. "The best I've had ever since I meet you. And the best I'll ever have in High school." Katara said while blushing.

"You didn't." said Sokka and Zuko. "Did what?" said Aang and Katara. "Well, you know, lay each other." said Zuko.

"Like I said '_best I'll ever have in High school'_." said Katara smirking. "Please tell me you were really doing what I think your talking about?" said Zuko standing up.

Aang nodded. "Katara, if your pregnant, what will you tell dad?" said Sokka, "And were you using a condom?" said Sokka looking at Aang.

"A what?" said Aang. Sokka's jaw fell to the floor. "I'm just joking, Katara got one from your room." said Aang smirking.

"But, why do you have a small?" said Aang. Zuko stared at Sokka.

"You have a small?" said Zuko while pointing a spoon at him. "I'm going to school, I don't want to be late." said Aang. "Okay, now your becoming a nerd." said Zuko. "I have to be one if I want to date Katara." said Aang before he kissed Katara.

"I'm going to school, too. We only have 10 more minutes till the bell rings." said Katara getting up. She walked to the fridge, grabbed a Vault, and left with Aang.

"What about you Zuko, you leaving?" said Sokka. Zuko nodded and walked out the door, Sokka followed him, closed the door, and locked it.

---------------------------------

"Okay class, you all think it's funny to glue the Principles ass to the chair, but it isn't!" Ozai yelled from the room the detention kids were in. Zuko took out his glue gun and held in up in the air.

"Take that JackAss!" Zuko yelled while everyone cheered '_Zuko!_'. Zuko smirked and put the glue gun back in his backpack when Azula walked to him.

Zuko put his hands behind his head and said, "Told you dad wasn't the boss of me." he smirked at the end of that.

"I got to hand it to you ZuZu, you have gut's against dad and know I can see why he wants to kill you." said Azula.

"Your just jealous cause I have a life……-British ascent-And your just jealous cause I sound like a rock star." Zuko smirked again while Azula walked away.

"How you like me know, BITCH!" Zuko yelled at Azula while standing up and putting both his hands on his desk.

-----------------------------------

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko walked home together, Aang and Katara's day didn't go as planed. They didn't want anyone to know about them being an _item_ and apparently, Sokka told everyone in the school.

Katara sighed and leaned on Aang's shoulder. "So Zuko, you're the new prankster?" said Katara. Zuko smirked and nodded. "And the new tough guy?" said Aang putting his arm around her shoulder.

Zuko nodded again. "No one's been like that to her ever since you broke up with her." said Zuko looking at Aang.

"Thanks for taking my place, but now since Sokka told the whole school about us…….we need someone to spread the word about Sokka having s-" Aang said cut off by Katara kissing him.

"Don't be that mean to him, now all thanks to him we can kiss in public." said Katara before kissing him again. Aang broke the kiss and looked over at Sokka.

"So Sokka….who'd you get for the secret santa?" said Aang. "Toph, I wonder who Suki got." "I think I know." said Aang looking at Zuko.

"Okay, so she got me big deal, I got Azula and you don't see me doing anything to her." "But you didn't say with her." said Sokka.

Zuko punched him in the shoulder. "I don't even talk to her." "You did today." said Sokka smirking. "You should be worried about Suki." said Zuko also smirking. "Why?"

"Hel-lo? He had sex with her before remember when he told you?" said Aang walking inside with house with them.

"I was trying to forget." said Sokka closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Some people think that I'm actually going to leave Momo or Appa out of this, then you are so wrong!!!!! If you want to see what the dog looks like go to this web site, but with out the spaces:**

Livevideo .com/ photo/ 218E0EF3C4424BD1BD65076C1D6C42AC/ blue-tigon .aspx

When Sokka closed the door they heard someone or something yelp. Everything went silient. Sokka opened the door to see a little puppy, limping on one leg that was bleeding, and crying.

Katara ran to the puppy and picked it up, it cried even more. "What happen to it?" said Aang. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good. It looks like it's been attacked by bigger dogs from the bit mark on it's leg." said Katara walking over to the bathroom to clean the puppies wound.

"So what are we going to do with it?" said Zuko. "Keep it." Katara said when she came back with bandages on the pups leg. "No way!" Sokka yelled.

Katara glared at him and grounded. "Sokka what would you do with it?" said Aang. "Eat it." said Sokka smirking. Katara held the pup tighter. "You will do no such thing." said Katara walking to her room but walked to Sokka first.

"Why don't you want it?" said Katara. "Because it's a dog and I rather get a monkey." said Sokka crossing his arms. "To bad, you already are one." said Katara before she walked to he room, puppy in hands, and her pulling her backpack.

Zuko and Aang glared at Sokka. "**EAT IT!?" **They yelled then went to Katara's room to help her with the pup. "What? I'm hungry." He whined before walking to his room.

Aang and Zuko sat next to Katara on the floor who had a cloth that was wet and was cleaning her wound, again. "How is it?" said Aang.

"First, she's not an it. Second, it's a girl. Third, it's doing good." said Katara putting a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want to name it?" said Aang.

"What about Ash?" said Zuko. They started at him. "You mean that stupid guy that says 'Pekatcho (sp?) I choose you?'" said Katara.

Everything when silent before they started laughing like crazy. "How about……Momo." said Aang after he was done laughing. "Momo, I like that." said Katara picking Momo up in her arms.

Momo yawned and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. "If Momo means sleep a lot, then that's the perfect name for her." said Zuko smirking and crossing his arms. Aang and Katara chuckled and got up with Zuko to go downstairs.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. "What!?" He yelled back. "Go buy McDonalds or something for us!" Katara yelled back while walking to the couch and put Momo on their. She curled up and cried again.

Katara sat on the ground in front of the couch and put one arm on the couch while the other was on the floor. "Fine, but you three are getting kiddy meals." said Sokka walking down the stairs.

"Whatever." The three said. "Man, you guys are obsessed with that pup." said Sokka walking out the door. Katara got up and walked upstairs. "Katara where are you going?" Aang whispered to himself. He felt Zuko elbow him and raised an eye brow. Aang sighed and walked to Katara's room.

He opened the door to Katara getting something from under her bed. What she took out was a photo album. She sighed and put her back to the door, like she didn't even notice Aang was at the door. She opened the photo album and looked at the photo's of her family when she was just a baby.

Pictures of her, her dad, brother, mom……..she missed her so much but the only thing she had to remember her was with a necklace…..It just wasn't enough………she started to tear up and tears started falling on the photo album she had.

Aang heard her start crying a walked to her. She didn't looked at him, she only turned to page. "You okay?" said Aang. "Yea, I'm fine." Katara said wiping away her tears.

"Please Katara, I want to help." said Aang putting a hand on her shoulder. "Unless you can bring people back from the dead……you can't." Katara said sadly.

"Katara…I can't but, if I could I would…….I know how you feel." said Aang hugging Katara. Katara started to cry harder in his shoulder.

Katara parted from Aang and looked in his eye's, then for some reason she was thinking of the Aang from Avatar. _Whatever, _Katara thought. Katara closed the photo album and placed it back under her bed.

Aang helped her up and they walked back downstairs to see Zuko and Momo playing. Katara giggled and Aang chuckled after Zuko got tackled by her.

"Apparently Zuko isn't even half the man I thought he was." said Sokka walking through the door. "Where's the food?" said Katara walked over to him, her arms crossed.

"Ummm….about that…" Sokka said before he opened the door and a Siberian husky jumped on Zuko. "GET IS OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!!"

"Appa!" Aang yelled before the Husky jumped on him. Aang laughed and tried to get Appa off of him. "Appa?" said Sokka closing the door.

When Aang finally got Appa off of him and told Sokka, "My old dog that ran away last year." said Aang rubbing Appa behind his ears.

Appa barked and looked at Sokka before growling at him. Sokka shrieked ad hid behind Katara. Katara pulled Sokka way from her before walking to Aang.

Appa looked up and Katara and barked in agreement. Katara giggle and sat down next to Aang. Appa licked Katara's face and looked at Zuko.

Zuko looked the dog strait in the eye before being tackled and licked by him. "GET OT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!! I'M TO COOL FOR THIS!!!" Zuko yelled before Aang pulled Appa away from Zuko.

They hear Momo bark before she walked out from behind the couch. Appa looked in that direction and growled, but when he saw that is was just a pup he stopped.

Aang, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka looked confused.


	10. Chapter 10

-1**3 DAYS LATER**

"Katara, your turn to clean this shit!!!" Sokka yelled angrily at Katara, who was upstairs trying to get laid by Aang. Katara parted with Aang's lips for a moment. "I'm kinda occupied right now!!!!!" Katara yelled back before going back to Aang's lips.

"Then I'm coming up to make you un-occupied!" He yelled back while walking up stairs. "Shit," Katara said getting Aang off of her and grabbing her cloths, she ran into her bathroom when Sokka opened the door.

"**MY EYE'S!!!" **Apparently, Aang didn't have any cloths on. Aang covered himself with Katara's sheets. "Please tell me where Katara is so I don't have to come in on you!" Sokka yelled. "I'm right here." said Katara coming out of the bathroom.

She looked at Aang and smirked. "Stay the way you are, I'll be back soon, but if you want you can get dressed so I can undress you again?" said Katara. Aang blushed and looked at Sokka, who's jaw fall to the floor and a disgusted look on his face.

"You undress him!?" Sokka yelled. "Yeah, just like you undress Suki." said Katara before walking out the door. When Sokka fell to the floor Katara came back and pulled him down stairs. "Zuko, can you get the mail for me?" said Katara plopping Sokka down on the couch.

"NP." said Zuko getting up and walking out of the house, Appa and Momo right behind him. Momo and Appa have grow a big relationship in the past three days.

Zuko looked threw the mail and gasped at what he saw, a letter from Katara and Sokka's father. Zuko ran inside and closed the door after Appa and Momo were in. "Katara! Katara!" Zuko yelled.

Katara groaned and parted from Aang's lips, again. "I'm kinda-" Katara was cut of by Zuko running int the door, apparently he forgot that it was locked. Katara groaned and got up. She put her cloths back on and opened the door for Zuko to slam a letter in her face.

Katara took the letter from him and opened it. She read out loud:

"Dear Katara and Sokka,

I am coming home earlier then I expected, I am also bringing a friend named, Zukora. She can't wait to meet you two and your new friends. Tell Sokka not to get into any trouble and Katara, good luck with your new boyfriend…….but when I come home I am going to see how he is…and if he's good enough for you. Bye for now.

Love,

Your Father."

"DAD HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!????????" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs.


	11. Chapter 11

"What!!!??? DAD HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?" Sokka yelled. Katara was sitting on the couch staring at Sokka. "Sokka, you've been yelling about this for 3 days……dad has a new girlfriend…that's that." said Katara before she sighed and picked up Momo.

"It's not like we can just…..**That's it!" **Katara yelled. "What?" said Sokka looking at Katara. "We have to act so bad, that she'll want to leave." said Katara walking over to Sokka. "It's the perfect plan!" Katara yelled.

"But were going to need help." said Sokka staring at Zuko and Aang. "No way…. Not even Katara having sex with me would that work." said Aang crossing his arms and looking away. Katara glided over behind him and whispered. "Please Aang, it would mean so much to me." said Katara before nibbling his neck.

Aang looked the other way. "No." Aang said flatly. Then Katara punched him in the back, hard. Aang yelped and fell to the floor. "If Katara, has sex with me…I'm in." said Zuko.

"Okay….Katara please take Zuko to the closet ad do what you do best." said Sokka pointing up stairs. Katara smirked and pulled Zuko upstairs. "Fine, fine you win!!!" Aang yelled before Katara opened the closed door.

Katara smirked and pulled Zuko away. "Go play with yourself." Katara said before pushing him in the closet and locking it. "Let me out!!" Zuko yelled.

**Sorry it's short but my mom just died and I have to move in with my new step mom, he's a fucken bitch!!! I told her that to her face and she smirked, I think she's perverted. **


	12. Thanks

**I just got grounded for calling my Step mother a fucken bitch in front of my dad! That's bull!!! And that's another reason why I wrote this story. SO I CAN GET ALL MY ANGER OUT ON THE GIRL THAT'S GOING TO PLAY ZUKORA!!! By the way, people who were concerned about me thank you and no, I'm not doing ok.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Let me out!! I didn't do anything!!" Zuko yelled. "You were born!" Katara yelled back before opening the door then he fell out. Katara stepped on Zuko and walked down stairs.

"So what's the plan for killing this bitch?!" said Sokka rubbing his hand together. "Easy, everyone act like Sokka." said Katara crossing her arms and smirking.

"What about the dogs?" said Aang. "Well what I really hope is that she's allergic to dogs." said Katara frowning. "Look, let's just get this over with, dad's coming home in 2 weeks, we have to learn how to act like Sokka and fast." said Katara uncrossing her arms.

"I'm in." said Zuko coming down the stairs. "Aang?" said Sokka looking at Aang. "Fine." said Aang looking down. Aang then smirked. "I know another way we can make Zukora leave." said Aang looking up.

"What?" said Sokka looking back at Aang.

----------------------------

"No way! No way are we doing this!" Sokka yelled while throwing his hands in the air. "I actually agree with Sokka, this will make my dad and Zukora leave." said Katara.

"Aw man!" Aang said. "But Sokka being gay with Zuko was a good plan anyway." said Katara placing a hand on his back.

1 WEEK LATER

"AANG! YOUR NEVER GOING TO BE LIKE ME!" Sokka yelled. "I'm not going to eat meat!" Aang yelled. "Then you can't be like me!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't care! I'm not going to eat meat!" Aang yelled. Katara walked over to them. "Sokka, I never said Aang had to eat meat! Just make him be like you!" Katara said.

"But that's my image. Sokka the _**MEAT AND SARCASM **_guy." said Sokka crossing his arms.

"I don't care if your Barney! Just stop making Aang eat meat, or we'll have to go with Aang's plan, you like Zuko, and you have to kiss him." said Katara smirking.

"Damn you Katara." Sokka said. "Damn you t hell!" He yelled before going outside. Katara only giggled. "Katara? Are you okay?" said Aang.

Katara looked at him confused. "I'm fine, why?" said Katara crossing her arms. "It's just……you've been in your room for the past 2 days without coming out. What's wrong?" said Aang walking over to her.

Katara sighed and looked at him. "It's just, ever since mom died I never thought that dad would actually get another girlfriend." said Katara looking down.


	14. Chapter 14

"Katara I might not be from your family but, I'm sad for you. Your getting hurt and you don't even know the girl." said Aang. Katara glared at him.

"I do know the girl Aang, she's a pervert, bitch, she's all he curse words put together!" Katara said before she walked to Aang.

"You might not know her, but when you look at her, it's like she's stalking you. Like she knows everything about you." said Katara before walking past Aang and up to her room, Momo and Appa following.

"I'm sorry Aang." said Katara before walking upstairs. _What does she mean? _Aang thought. He heard Katara's door close and looked outside, Zuko and Sokka were talking about something.

**Sorry, but I have to go think of a way to kill my step mother -evil laugh- bye!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

-1Aang sighed and walked to Sokka and Zuko. "Hey Aang." said Zuko. "Hey……..What's wrong with Katara?" said Aang walking over to Sokka. "What are you talking about?" said Sokka. "Well, after I talked to Katar she said 'I'm sorry Aang.' What does that mean?" said Aang.

Sokka's face went white. He ran inside and barged into Katara's room. She wasn't their, all that was their was Appa and Momo sleeping on her bed. "Katara!" Sokka yelled. He ran to the phone and called Suki. "Suki! Is Katara at your house?!" Sokka yelled. "No. Well if you see her tell her to come home!! I think she ran away!" Sokka yelled.

Sokka hung up and the phone and ran to Katara's room again. He looked under her bed and on her night table. Her cell and photo album was gone.

"Aang!!!! Zuko!!!!" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs. Aang and Zuko ran to Katara's room to see Sokka looking through everything.


	16. Chapter 16

"What?!" Aang yelled. "Katara! She ran away!" Sokka yelled while running to them. Aang's and Zuko's face went pale. "But why?!" said Zuko. Sokka looked at Aang, who was looking down.

"Aang," Sokka started, "What happened?"

"I-I-I don't know." said Aang looking back at Sokka.

----------------------------------------

Katara started running for her life. Two men, like in their thirties, are chasing her. _I could us waterbending at a time like this, to bad it isn't real, _Katara thought. She ran through an ally but it had a dead end.

She stopped at the dead end and looked back at the smirking men. "Stay back!" Katara yelled while getting in a fighting stance.

The men just laughed. "What are you going to do about it…..little girl?" said one of the men. They had this weird look in their eye's. Katara didn't like it at all. Katara closed her eye's, still in her stance.

_She opened her eye's and saw she was in a bed. She looked around, she was in a hospital. Katara groaned and sat up, only to have a sharp pain on her stomach. She yelped in pain and fell back._

_She looked at the room. Water on her side, window on the other, she looked out the window…..rain? She tried to get up again only to have someone pull her back. _

_She looked behind her only to see her dad. "Dad?" said Katara looking in disbelief. "Rest." he said sternly. Katara flinched at the voice he used but still laid back down._

"_Why did you run away, Katara?" said Halkoda. "I was scared, confused. I didn't really think about what I was doing. I just felt like I was the only one who-" Halkoda cut her off by slapping her and making her fall off the bed. _

Katara shot up in bed then fell back felling a pain in her stomach. She looked around to see Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Halkoda, and…..**ZUKORA!? **Sleeping.

Katara looked at the window. She sighed, thankfully, it wasn't raining. She looked back at Aang, Zuko, and Sokka. Aang moved a little and started to open his eye's. Katara gasped and closed hers.

_I really don't want to confront Aang right now. _Aang groaned and looked at Katara. He sighed and walked over to her, kneeled new to her bed.

"Katara, if you can hear me…..I'm scared for you." Aang laughed a little. "To tell you the truth….I was never scared in my life. I just never thought that me being really scared would have to but my friend on danger." He really didn't want to say girlfriend in front of the father, even if he was sleeping.

"Just please, I'm begging you to just wake up. For me, your brother, Zuko, your father, Zukora…….Your mom." said Aang before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "I love you." Aang whispered before looking back at Katara.

A tear ran down Katara's face and Aang noticed. "Katara?" Aang said. Katara groaned and looked at Aang. "Why do you always have to make me cry?" said Katara before putting her hand on Aang's cheek.

Aang smiled and kissed Katara. Katara would have kissed back but was to weak.

Aang pulled back and looked at Sokka and Zuko, then back at Katara. "Want me to wake them?" said Aang. "No, let them rest…….How long have I been out?" said Katara looking away.

"About one week. I found you before you were raped. You were just striped over you over cloths, not your under." said Aang looking down. "Thanks." said Katara before looking back at Aang.

-------------------------------

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up sooner or later, probably later since I have school… Bye!

-1ANGEL OF DARKNESS1


	17. Chapter 17

Well here it is, the last chapter of Secret Santa!!!! Hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------

It's been one week since Katara had gotten out of the hospital and back to school. She was walking through the hall when Jet came up to her.

"What?" Katara spat. "Just wanted to say hi and…..will you go out with me?" said Jet rubbing the back of his neck. "I only date strong people." said Katara. "Hey, I'm strong." he said.

"You couldn't fight off a short bus full of nuns Jet." said Katara before walking past him. Jet was shocked, she never acted that mean to him before.

-------------------------

It was the second to last day of school for winter break. Katara walked out of the class and past Aang. "Katara?" said Aang. She didn't reply. Aang felt sad that she wouldn't talk to him, Sokka says that she hasn't talked since she got out of the hospital.

Aang ran after Katara. Katara put her books in her locker and started to head out of school. Aang caught up to Katara and grabbed her arms. Katara looked at him, only to have his lips pressed on hers.

Katara pulled back. She shook her head and started to get teary. "Katara, what's wrong with you?" said Aang walked closer to her. Katara walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aang, I never told you this but, before I got out of he hospital, they told me something…….something that I know I'll never forget and cant run from." said Katara. Katara took Aang's hand and led him out of the school and to the old tree in front of the school. "Aang……I'm…..you……I'm pre-preg-" Katara sighed. "Aang, I'm pregnant." Katara looked away.

Aang's eyes widened with shock. "I did this to you." said Aang looking down. Katara just sighed. "If Sokka, finds out he'll kill you…..and If my dad finds out, I can't see you nor can you come near me." said Katara before walking back a bit.

"So…..this is it?" said Aang. Katara nodded as tears started falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Aang." said Katara before running away.

Aang fell to he's knee's staring at the direction Katara went. "I'm sorry too Katara…..I'm sorry, too." Aang looked at the ground and spotted something. Aang picked it up and opened it.

Aang smiled while looking at it. It was the present she saw suppose to give him tomorrow for he Secret Santa thing. It was a picture of him and Katara at the mall, in a photo booth, taking a pictures of them together.

Aang took his present out of is bag and placed it leaning on the tree. Aang let tears fall freely now and watched at Katara's form disappeared from sight.

--------------------------

So, how was that for a last chapter? Review people, tell me if you hate me or love me or both……Well that's that for this story!! Bye for know!!!


	18. Should I make a sequal or not?

Should I make a sequel to this? Choose!!!! Please!!!!


	19. YOUR CHOICE!

For all of you that L-O-V-E-D the Kataang goodness in 'Secret Santa'...me and my friend are either going to make a sequel, OR re-do it or make a sequel! First person to review what they want, thats the answer. And i will put on here what we have decided and which Account we will post the story on! Oh! And i'm going to make a poll! So...it can go either way :P Anywho, either do the poll or review your answer!

LOTS OF LOVE

KYA AND ARELLA


	20. Remake will be up tonight

The remake of Secret Santa will be up on **Kya x Arella **page. It will be up later tonight! After 10:44! Alright than! Bye!


End file.
